


The Sleepover Incident

by satirnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (mostly), Boys Kissing, John can't admit to himself how much Dave is p hot, Kissing, Lots of description of subtle things, One-Sided Attraction, Real short, Tongue Piercings, bros kissing, chapstick, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirnine/pseuds/satirnine
Summary: Basically me trying to add more description in my writing.John comes over to Dave's house for a bro-over. Dave was not prepared for the John-ness that John brings, and shenanigans occur. Featuring Dave Strider as Mr. Why-the-hell-is-my-bro-so-hot and John Egbert as I'm-Still-Not-A-Homosexual.





	

Sitting on the bed, in utterly close proximity, the two friends sit. It's not an issue for John. The dark-skinned boy taps away on the glowing screen of his tablet, some social game playing on, but that's not what Dave pays attention. Behind his mirror-shades and under his blonde eyelashes he instead watches the flickering of the lights reflecting on glasses placed in front of bright blue eyes. Bright blue eyes that flicker around, occasionally glancing up to unknowingly meet Dave's own hidden gaze.

  
When John speaks, the minty smell of his chapstick wafts to Dave, who barely inhales. He's just talking about a funny story to do with the game, something about his friends he plays with. Dave doesn't listen. Just nods every now and then, but his eyes move down to stare at his lips instead. The glimpse of buckteeth when his lips part, the quirk of his mouth when he says something particularly funny. Dave only pays attention when he realizes John turns towards him and is trying to get him to respond.

  
A bit of bullshitting gets Dave out of admitting what he was doing, and instead ends up with that dark skinned warmth against his shoulder. His heart pangs, but he knows it's a friendly gesture. Dave leans his blonde-hair clad head against John's wild black hair, blowing at a cowlick that perked up in front of him. John shifted his head back, till his eyes could meet dark shades and he chuckled, friendly names tumbling from his lips.

  
Dave chuckled right along with him, fighting the urge to press his lips to the dorky teen's forehead. Blue eyes turn back to the glowing screen, and Dave's red eyes do as well. It looks like some click game, and due to the distraction of Dave not listening, it caused John to lose the level. Which John doesn't hesitate to comment about, playfully punching the other boy in the shoulder, before settling back down against it.

  
A few more moments of quiet drag on, before it's interrupted by John stretching out like a cat, setting the data tablet to the side and rolling over on his stomach. A single eyebrow is cocked in response, but John just sits up and juts out his lower lip, complaining about boredom and tiredness and hungriness all in one go.

  
Dave smirks, commenting on neediness as he leans close to get in John's face about it, full freckled cheeks shifting his glasses up with the grin. A determined look passes onto John's face and he presses his long nose to Dave's thicker one, azure eyes locking on to the general area of scarlet ones. It's not long before Dave realized he leaned closer, noses sliding to fit in together.

  
Conflicting emotions show in John's features. Is he to think this is a prank to get him flustered? But no, Dave presses even closer and tan lips glide against smooth dark ones, breaths catching in throats. Before he can chose to pull back, Dave huffs and licks at the minty lips with just the tip of his tongue, something not gone unnoticed by the ravenette. Despite what Dave would expect, John's lips start to move back against the chapped ones. It's a few moments of that simple touch before John parts his lips.

The action is soon followed by a tongue pressing to Dave's lips, which part just as quickly. Tongues slide together, only interrupted by Dave's tongue piercing, a simple bar for tonight. Blue eyes finally slip close, but scarlet ones only lid, still staring at the other face under bright eyelashes.

  
They part only a minute later, and while Dave stays at a loss of words, John grins and nudges the dumbstruck blonde, an eyebrow quirking up. A quip is told and Dave snaps to a bro attitude again, laughing along with John about the event, and the forced laugh is unknown to John. Some shifting later, and John is sprawled out for sleep, Dave staring at the ceiling, thoughts running through his already swirling head, unable to stop thinking about the kiss the two shared before exhaustion forces his mind to shut down and send him off into slumber, fitful though it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, any feedback would be appreciated!!


End file.
